telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Production Manuals
Across Telon there await many mobs, but only a few have items worth seeking out. For crafters, this rule is no different. Hidden in many locations there are mobs that carry items known as Production Manuals. These manuals will aid crafters in combining more than the basic 1, 3, or 5 items per combination. These manuals will unlock the ability to craft 10, 15, and 20 items per combination. However, these manuals are for specific items only, such as Housing Logs, Planks, Housing Bricks, and such. Below I have listed the mob names, levels, strategies, and rewards for the mobs that carry these manuals. Keep in mind that these mobs are on a 30 minute respawn timer and this timer counts as well for the Place Holder (PH) for these mobs as well. Baron Builder Bigal (50575, -42785, 44225) 'Location: ' Graystone 'Level: ' 43 4-dot 'Drops: ' Journeyman Beam Production Manual Journeyman Brick Production Manual Journeyman Rare Spoke Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Entrepreneur Workman Ramus (32000, -21000, 15600) 'Location: ' Karrus Hakrel 'Level: ' 34 4-dot 'Drops: ' Initiate Beam Production Manual Initiate Brick Production Manual Initiate Rare Spoke Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Ramus spawns at the location listed next to his name above. He then starts a long windy path that heads northwest and then turns to head toward the Karrus Hakrel dungeon area. He then heads south again toward Gelthu's Wisdom where, if not defeated by a player, he will be attacked and defeated by the guards. - unverified if the guards will still kill him PATH: Journeyman Merchandiser Sasul (-3800, 43400, 65272) Sasul's Defender (3-dot level 39) 'Location: ' Dargun's Tomb 'Level: ' 36 4-dot 'Drops: ' Initiate Panel Production Manual Initiate Rare Plank Production Manual Initiate Shingle Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Sasul can be found in the Antechamber that connects the Ironstone Assembly with the Heathwarden Hall standing next to a fallen pillar. From the entrance to Dargun's Tomb, simply go straight in and up two sets of staircases. He will be behind some rubble on your left. Craftsman Fanciser Bleen (56300, -27600, 45231) 'Location: ' Misthaven Crossing (Hilsbury Manor) 'Level: ' 25 4-dot 'Drops: ' Apprentice Brick Production Manual Apprentice Housing Log Production Manual Apprentice Rare Spoke Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Bleen paths around the outter walls of Hilsbury Manor starting at the southwest corner and traveling clockwise. He may path away from the walls in certain spots, especially near the Southeastern side of the Manor. 'PATH: ' Reconstructer Capitalist Parson (17000, 27200, 18634) 'Location: ' Sunset Pointe (Rakshasa Citadel) 'Level: ' 45 4-dot 'Drops: ' Journeyman Floor Tile Production Manual Journeyman Large Stone Production Manual Journeyman Panel Production Manual Journeyman Plank Production Manual Journeyman Wood Shingle Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Financier Fabricator Devix (81270, -65952, 40852) 'Location: ' Chamber of Revitilazation (C.I.S) 'Level: ' 29 4-dot 'Drops: ' Apprentice Shingle Production Manual Apprentice Panel Production Manual Apprentice Rare Plank Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Found at the edge of the northeastern gazebo that extends off the main chamber where KRONUS is. Executive Engineer Kolran 'Location: ' Tomb of Lord Tsang 'Level: ' 21 4-dot 'Drops: ' Apprentice Beam Production Manual Apprentice Plank Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Located in the room for the weapon Dakkar. From the main entrance, go in all the way past the first weapon (Kel'Set Dar), passed Ulaar, and take a right at the intersection between the 2 elevators. After riding the elevator, go through the room for Adrid, and when you come around to the next intersection past it, take your right. Will end in a circular room with MALACHIN and Jade _ (golem types). Kolran and his apprentice appear at the back of the raised platform where Dakkar is located. Alternately, go to the exit hole in the side of the hill and follow the path inside. Take the first right, go over the bridge and travel down the elevator to the bottom. Follow the path that goes forward (can only go forward or right) and across another bridge and into the room for the weapon Dakkar and the mob MALACHIN. Carpenter Tradesman Sagos 'Location: ' Nusibe Necropolis 'Level: ' 'Drops: ' Journeyman Shingle Production Manual Journeyman Rare Plank Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Sagos has a huge path that begins on top of the hill in front of the doors to Nusibe Necropolis dungeon. He then paths down the hill (on the left side as you're facing up the hill) toward the outpost encampment at the bottom of the hill. He then crosses over to the right side (as you're facing up the hill) and walks back up the hillside to the dungeon entrance. Industrial Shipwright Colis (11490, -28503, 27353) 'Location: ' Rahz Inkur 'Level: ' 50 4-dot 'Drops: ' Artisan Decorative Tile Manual Artisan Large Stone Production Manual 'Strategy: ' Inside the palace near the second location for WARLORD SESKARLUN to spawn. If you were to travel up the ramps behind MAJORDOMO DJARN and go through the doors to the left, Colis or his placeholder would be in the far left corner of the room.